This invention relates generally to electric slide switches and more particularly to an improved construction of a slide switch having detent means which not only holds the slidable member of the switch in a selected one of a plurality of different positions but also effects snap action operation of the switch into a positively held selected position.
Electric slide switches of the type to which the present invention relates are customarily provided with detent means for releasably holding the slidable contacts thereof in bridging relation to a selected pair of relatively fixed contacts. These previously known detent means, usually made of spring metal, are generally of two basic types, namely, those which move with the carrier for the slidable contacts and have projections which snap into apertures or recesses provided therefor in a fixed part of the switch housing, and those which are stationary and have projections which snap into apertures or recesses provided therefor in the slidable carrier itself. In all of these prior types of detent mechanisms, the vertical pressures exerted by the protrusions as they move into and out of their accomodating detaining recesses objectionally increases the contact pressure between the fixed and movable contact elements of the slide switch, as the result of which the contact surfaces become prematurely excessively worn. Also, since the detent protrusions are oriented orthogonally with respect to the plane of movement of the slidable contacts of the switch, the vertical dimension of the switch is necessarily increased in order to operatively accomodate the vertically extending detent protrusions.
Having in mind the foregoing, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a detent member for a slide switch which is so relatively thin and flat that it may be included in the switch without materially increasing its bulk and particularly its vertical dimension.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide a detent member wherein the detenting action in respect to the slidable contacts of the switch is directed sidewise thereof in a flat plane which parallels the path of movement of said contacts.
A further and important object of the invention is to provide a detent formed of a material such as moldable plastic which has the elastical power of recovering its initially produced shape when a deforming force or load causing it to be temporarily deformed is removed.
Still another main object of the invention is to provide a slide switch with detent means which in and of itself automatically serves to effect a snap-action movement of the contact-carrying slide part of the switch without increasing the number of separate parts ordinarily present in slide switches having detents.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear more fully hereinafter it being understood that the invention consists in the combination, construction, location and relative arrangement of parts, all as described in the following specification, as shown in the acompanying drawings and as finally pointed out in the appended claims.